This invention relates to a powered system, such as a train, an off-highway vehicle, a marine vessel, a transport vehicle, an agriculture vehicle, and/or a stationary powered system and, more particularly to a system and method for monitoring an operator of a powered system.
Some powered systems such as, but not limited to, off-highway vehicles, marine diesel powered propulsion plants, transport vehicles such as transport buses, agricultural vehicles, and rail vehicle systems or trains, are powered by one or more diesel power units, or diesel-fueled power generating units. With respect to rail vehicle systems, a diesel power unit is usually a part of at least one locomotive powered by at least one diesel internal combustion engine, and with the locomotive being part of a train that further includes a plurality of rail cars, such as freight cars. Usually more than one locomotive is provided, wherein a group of locomotives is commonly referred to as a locomotive “consist.” Locomotives are complex systems with numerous subsystems, with each subsystem being interdependent on other subsystems.
In order to ensure the proper operation of the powered system, such as a locomotive, for example, the operator must be sufficiently alert. More particularly, the operator should be cognizant of information related to the operation of the locomotive. Even if the locomotive is in an automatic mode in which a controller automatically determines locomotive parameters, such as engine notch (throttle setting) at each location along a predetermined route, based on parameters of the locomotive and parameters of the upcoming route, for example, the operator still should be cognizant of information related to the operation of the locomotive. Even during the automatic mode of the locomotive, the operator typically remains responsible for such tasks as monitoring light signals along the route and communicating with a dispatch center, for example.
Conventional systems have been proposed which attempt to ensure that the operator of a powered system, such as a locomotive, is sufficiently alert to operate the locomotive. However, these conventional systems have several shortcomings. For example, these conventional systems typically require that the operator merely push a reset button during a countdown, a simple action which could be performed by an operator who may not be sufficiently alert and/or cognizant of information related to the operation of the locomotive. Such a simple action is not indicative of whether the operator is cognizant of information related to the operation of the locomotive. Conventional systems may also exist wherein the operator is required to enter the status of the signal aspect information but does not verify the accuracy of this entry.